This invention relates generally to a low-viscosity two-component urethane system which can be coated onto a substrate at a high solids content.
Two-component urethane systems based on phthalic anhydrides or acids are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,079 to Fryd discloses a two-component urethane system in which the polyol component is based on isophthalic acids or phthalic acids and aliphatic diacids, and the isocyanate component is based on toluene diisocyanate. However, there is a need for alternative systems based on other materials which can be coated at high solids levels.